1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus and controlling methods thereof. More particularly, apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus for providing different contents to a plurality of users and controlling methods thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In accordance with advance of digital technologies, various electronic products are developed and supplied. Particularly, display devices such as televisions (TVs), mobile phones, personal computers (PCs), notebook PCs, tablet devices, smart devices, personal digital assistants (PDAs), etc., are widely used in many households.
As the use of display devices is increasing, user needs for more various operations also increase. Hence, manufacturers have exerted more efforts to meet those user needs and release products with totally new operations such as three-dimensional (3D) content provisions.
Recently, efforts have been made to develop a display apparatus for providing a plurality of contents at the same time so that a plurality of users can watch different contents. Using such a display apparatus with this operation, users who are not familiar with manipulations for controlling this display apparatus cannot know a current situation of the content and a manipulation for a particular situation.
When the plurality of the users views the plurality of the content, a control command applied to each content and a common control command can exist. When the users are not aware of the respective commands, the control command of a certain user can interrupt the content view of another user.
Hence, there is a need to obtain the status and the operating method of the display apparatus easily and intuitively. There is also a need for a method for controlling the content viewed by the plurality of the users using a single remote control apparatus.